


Too Close

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Too Close  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Deans hurt.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'big comfy chair for recovery' for [Hurt, me Heal me](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/769099.html) at 1_million_words

“Easy, Dean. I’ve got you.” Sam whispered as he half carried half dragged Dean towards the big comfy chair in the corner of the room. He hoped Dean couldn’t feel the tremors in his arms as he helped him to sit down. 

His hands lingered on Dean’s chest inches from the wound.

“I’m okay, Sammy. It’s just a flesh wound.” 

_Okay?_ It wasn’t okay by any stretch of the imagination. If he hadn’t been there the Wendigo would... Sam shook his head. He couldn’t even think about how close he had come to loosing Dean. It had been too close.


End file.
